Let's be friend
by Yuya The PKKer
Summary: awalnya AKu mendekati hanya karena ingin menjalankan misi dan mengambil benda paling berharga darinya ... tapi semua berubah saat dia merubahku 180 derajat ... (sorry ga bisa bikin summary ( "))
1. Chapter 1

**.::warning::.  
**maaf kalau jelek atau apa ya ! ini fic pertama apa lagi saya gapernah punya pengalaman buat fic #dorrr (yaiyalah belum berpengalaman namanya juga first fic =A=") maaf ya kalau agak gak di mengerti karena yg ngetik bukan dari bumi jadi pake bahasa alien #author dibakar ama natsu ,udah ahh cekitdot aja

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Friendship::.  
**

"Vani main yuk !" teriak seseorang dari belakang ku sperti yg kuduga itu pasti si pirang menyebalkan itu lagi

"pergi sana jauh jauh dariku buat apa kamu ajak aku main hah? Apa kau ingin meledekku seperti murid murid lainnya?" jawab ku ketus

"kenapa kau menutup dirimu sperti itu? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu , aku tidak ada niat meledekmu" jawabnya dengan muka agak sedih

"dasar payah aku ini tidak seperti kalian yg lemah aku ini V-a-n-i-t-a-s murid yg paling pintar disini , dengar ya aku ini ga butuh teman , aku lebih senang bersama master Xehanort di banding hanya main main dengan orang macam kalian, mengerti!?" jawabku lalu meninggalkannya

Yah seperti yg ku bilang tadi namaku vanitas aku murid di academy keyblader, memang aku murid terpintar di academy ini … yahh karena itu aku tidak punya teman aku lebih memilih belajar dibanding ngobrol ama orang-orang aneh di academy terutama SI PIRANG MENJENGKELKAN itu . aku lebih suka jadi perhatian para master keyblade terutama master Xehanort yg sudah merawat ku sejak kecil … dia sudah bagaikan apapun bagiku , aku lebih suka menjalani perintahnya dibanding berteman dengan orang-orang bodoh.

Hari ini aku di panggil oleh master Xehanort untuk sebuah misi tentu pasti akan ku lakukan dengan senag hati. Apalagi dia yg sudah melatihku dan merawatku sejak kecil masa aku tidak berterima kasih?...

"vani ternyata kau sudah datang !" panggil master Xehanort padaku  
"ahhhh ia master maaf aku agak telat tadi aku dibuntuti oleh orang yg menyebalkan!" jawabku  
"hontou ka? Siapa dia?" Tanya master padaku  
"si kk kembarnya Roxas siapa lagi kalau bukan Ventus, dia itu menyebalkan" ceritaku kesal  
"ahhh" masterXehanort tersenyum (evil smile) "dial ah sasaran kita yg sekarang" lanjutnya  
"hah? APA? Si bodoh itu jangn bilang kau ingin menyatukan kelas ku dengan kelasnya?"jawabku kaget  
"nah itu lah yg ingin ku lakukan" ia berjalan mendekati ku dan berbisik di kupingku  
"anak yg bernama ventus itu mempunyai benda yg kita cari selama ini! , jadi aku ingin kau mendekatinya lalu mengambil benda itu , yaitu The key to the kingdom heart" bisiknya  
"ta-ta-tapi!" bantahku  
"kenapa? Vani jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya tidak apa apa aku akan menyuruh orang lain!" jawab master lalu ia meninggalkan ku  
"ti-tidak aku pasti akan menjalankannya! Ini semua demi terima kasihku padamu master!" teriak ku  
"bagus" master menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum (evil smile)

.

.

.

.

.

Author 1: "untuk chapter 1 sengaja di buat pendek karena faktor waktu yg nggak cukup"  
Author 2: "Ngeles aja auth 1 padahal waktunya banyak banget ! bilang aja males , ama ga mau ngerjain ! ara ara" *author 2 di hisap darahnya ama author 1 sampai anemia

Vanitas: "dasar 2 author gaje ! mau closing aja pake brantem dulu udahh ahh gw yg tutup . mohon maaf lahir dan batin !" *tutup tirai  
Auth 1: "oiii kok Mohon maaf sih?"


	2. OOC dan OOT

**.::Warning::.  
**di chapter ini Cuma isinya Cuma ide ide gagal para author jadi harap di maklumi kalau ga mau baca langsung skip aja ya (^_^")di sini akan banyak sekali OOT dan OOC karena itu kami anjurkan LEBIH BAIK JANGAN DIBACA  
sekian peringatin dari kami !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:: Skip Better Than You Read!::.**

Ughhh apa apain ini masa aku harus bergaul dengan orang macam dia (gerutuku dalam hati). Sudah dibuat pusing oleh si menyebalkan itu lalu master malah menyuruh ku bergaul terselah lah yg penting aku bias menuntaskan misiku pada master.

~keesokan harinya~  
(ketika vanitas sampai di sekolah seperti dugaannya dia sudah diikuti oleh ventus yg dari tadi Ngekorin dia tapi tidak seperti biasanya kali ini ventus bersama adiknya yaitu Roxas)

Roxas: "ngapain sih kita ngikutin dia ?"ketusnya kesal  
Ven: "heh dasar adik durhaka sekali kali nurut kek ama kknya jangan kerjaanya ama xion mulu xion mulu ga capek apa pacaran mulu?"  
Roxas: "dihhh siapa yg pacaran hah? Lagi pula ngapain kk ngikutin dia? Jangan jangan kk udah gak …." (author 1: *nimpuk roxas pake kapaknya yuno gasai*)  
Ven: "SONTOLOYO ! aku hanya heran aja masa sih dia bisa sekolah tanpa punya 1 temanpun sekejam kejamnya manusia di juga pasti butuh teman !" (author 1: "nggak tuh klo yuno lebih baik ga punya teman" #author 1 di tusukin 1000 keyblade)  
Roxas: "ya tapi … kk liat aja dari tampangnya vani yg ngocol itu! Aku yakin kalau ada yg mendekati dia pasti langsung di mutilasi!" dan ven pun secara frontal iku ikutan lempar kapaknya yuno ke roxas  
Ven: "huh kalao ga mau ikut sana pergi aja tapi uang jajan kamu kk potong !" (author 2: "kk yg kejam kenapa bukan palanya aja yg di potong!" #author 2 disembelih sebagai ganti don valentino)  
Roxas: "dih dih dih alah keiji kau kak,keiji kau !" (author 1: "woi keji woi keji kalo maeda keiji ada noh orangnya lagi gelar topeng monyet !" #author 1 di bunuh ama maeda keiji (author 2: "semoga arwahnya di terimadi samping yg maha kuasa!" #author 2 ikut mati juga ternyata ketika author 1 mati dia *nggak sengaja* nyalain peledak))  
Ven: "makanya ikut ekeh dong! Capcyus chinnn!" (arwah author 2: "ternyata sebelum ventus masuk academy dia ngondek dulu toh TT .TT")  
Roxas: "kk apa kenapa dan sejak kapankau jadi seperti ini( )O)o(O( )? Ya alaah ampunilah dosaku dan dosa kedua orang tuaku sayangilah mereka sebagai mana mereka telah menyayangiku !" (arwah author 1: " kok malah do'a orang tua sih rox rox ?")

Ven: "udah ahhh segini dulu ya chapter 1.5 dari pada tambah ancur ke 2 nya (^_^")"

Roxas: "Cuma sekedar ingetin doang di chapter ini hanya humor debat belaka ya !"

Vanitas: "yahhh gw salah pilih author -_- pada gaje gaje lagi !"

Ven: "yah sabar ya Vani untung lu nggak kluar di debat ! kalau keluar harga dirilu jatuhh sejatuh jatuhnya seperti gw dan adik gw !"

Vanitas: "ya untung aja ya jenggg !"

Roxas: "ternyata vanitas juga ngondek O.o?"

Vanitas: "woiii nyolot lu berantem yuk !"

_dan akhirnya roxas dan vanitas jadi adu pukul satu ama lain sedangkan ventus gali kuburan buat author author yg gaje tadi_

Arwah author 1 & 2: "maaf ya kalau galucu atau malah gaje TT A TT kita usahin di chap 2 yg asli ga ada humornya deh !"

Arwah author 1: " tapi… ada 1 kendala… emang arwah bisa ngetik?"  
Arwah author 2: "kga tau sih tapi orang orang kan pada canggih canggih ama modern modern jadi hantu juga harus modern dong siapa tau bisa ngetikbuat lanjutin !"  
Arwah author 1: "azzzzzz -_- ternyata kita sama sama belum minum obat ya chinnn !"

Ven: "yah jadi begitulah kami mohon untuk do'a nya supaya arwah author 1 & 2 di terima disisi yg maha kuasa ! (^_^") udah ya tutup disini dulu ya Jaa ne !"


	3. Chapter 2

**.::Attention::.  
**nah disini baru chapter kelanjutan yg sesungguhnya :D maaf ya kalau jelek atau apa lah mohon maklumi baru first fiction

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.::You are wrong!::.**

Ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan perpindahan kelas, aku bertemu dengan DIA !

"Pagi vani !" sapa si menyebalkan padaku

"kau lagi ! apa mau mu?" tanyaku kesal ya jujur saja aku benci dia , karena dia murid kesayangan master eraqus , master Xehanort ga suka dengan master eraqus walaupun mereka bersaudara, jadi aku ikut master ku murid master eraqus adalah musuhku

"heh kau jangan mentang mentang paling kuat jadi kau bisa bentak bentak kk ku seperti itu !" bantah seseorang dari belakangku, yang ternyata adik kembar Ven yaitu Roxas

"ehhh Roxas sabar dulu aku Cuma mau menyapa dan menanya Vani doang!" jawab Ven untuk menenangkan Roxas

"arghhh kk itu …"  
sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan kata katanya bell tanda masuk berbunyi semua murid langsung lari-lari menuju kekelasnya karena takut pada Guru Keliling yg killer yaitu ibu Larxene. Karena bell itu aku selamat jadi nggak usah bertarung dengan orang yg menyusahkan!. Roxas pun langsung kabur ke ruang Seni, sepertinya bell itu cuku pun dikit ddikit mengikuti Ventus dari belakang. Saat sampai di kelas IPA aku langsung ngambil tempat kesukaanku yaitu tempat yg paling _**strategis**_ , yah apa lagi kalau bukan pojok belakang.

"ehhh vani tumben kamu sekelas ama aku (^_^)" kata ven padaku  
"hmphhhh …" jawabku singkat (kalau bukan karena master aku nggak bakal mau sama kamu bodoh ! )#kataku dalam hati  
"owhhh ia aku boleh duduk disini ga?" tanyanya padaku  
"terserah kau saja !" jawabku kesal

Setelah itu Ven duduk disampingku .yah seperti yg kuduga dia pasti berisik ngobrol dengan orang lain terutama kalau ada pelajaran yg paling dia suka yaitu _pelajaran kosong_ dia udah kyk ibu ibu lagi arisan mencak sana mencak sini abis itu ngobrol sepanjang itu dia memamggil namaku yg membuatku kaget (_karena aku lagi melamun). _

"ehhh vani kamu ga kesepian apa?"tanyanya  
"hah? Buat apa aku sudah punya master Xehanort!"jawabku kesal  
"tapi apakah itu yg sesungguhnya yg kamu inginkan?" tanyanya padaku  
"ya tentu saja !, dasar …" sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku wajah Ven menunjukan kalau dia kecewa padaku.  
"… kalau aku sihhh nggak bakal bisa hidup sendiri sepertimu … setelah ditinggal oleh kak terra dan aqua aku sudah pontang panting apalagi kalau harus semua aku yg lakukan sendiri … sebagai manapun manusia membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantunya kan?" jelasnya pada ku  
"cihhh kau ini kenapa sih? Itu hanya manusia bodoh yg membutuhkan satu sama lain memangnya kau terlahir bersamaan?"jawab ku dengan nada marah

Tiba-tiba saja ven memukul ku dengan kencang sepertinya dia tidak suka ucapanku yg tadi.  
"kau lah yg Bodoh !, Kau yg salah !" ketus Ven kesal  
dan secara hebatnya bell pulangpun bunyi, tidak seperti baisanya Ven langsung Pergi keasramanya sendiri biasanya dia ngekorin aku dulu setelah aku bentak baru dia pulang tapi kali ini dia langsung pulang.

"ternyata benar … kau sama saja dengan Xehanort" ucap ven lalu ia meninggalkanku dengan cepat

Cihhh dia itu kenapa sih ? dasar aneh dikit dikit ngedeketin sekarang malah ngejauhin pake bilang aku sama saja dengan Xehanort lagi, itu kan sudah pasti master Xehanort kan yg mendidikku dasar anak aneh, ahhh bodo amat aku mau beli es krim aja (gerutu ku dalam hati).

Ketika sampai di depan sebuah kuburan di pinggir jalan aku melihat Ven sedang membawa karangan ku terhenti disitu aku memperhatikannya di balik pohon besar, sepertinya yg terbaring di kuburan itu adalah orang yg berharga buat Ven, karena ia berwajah sangat sedih.

"ayah … ibu … kak terra … kak aqua … aku sudah capek pura-pura tersenyum" grutu Ven lalu dia menangis

Hal itu membuatku serentak bingung awalnya aku mengira dia hanya manja seperti yg lainnya ternyata dia sama sama yatim sepertiku. Aku pun langsung mendekati Ven.

"heh kau itu cwok kan ! jangan nagis dong" ketusku padanya

Sepertinya perkataanku tadi membuat dia kaget. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Vani? Apa yg kau lakukan disini? Apa kau dari tadi…"tanyanya  
"dasar bodoh ! mana mungkin aku mengikutin kamu ! lebih baik nyari kecebong daripada ngekorin kau !" jawabku ketus  
"Vani … kau … apa tadi kau dengar yg ku bilang … ?" tanyanya sambil menatap kebawah  
"yah begitu lah …" jawab ku santai

Wajah Ven menunjukan ketakutan seketika

"… awal nya aku pikir kau sama dengan anak bodoh yg lain , yg suka bermanja manja pada orang tua mereka…" lanjutku  
"apa maksud mu? Apa kau juga anak yatim?" tanyanya padaku  
"yah kita sama…" jawabku

Lalu Ven tersenyum padaku seperti menandakan aku menereminya menjadi teman…

"tapi jangan terlalu senang ! … aku murid terpintar di academy jadi kalau kau mau jadi temanku jaga image mu ! mengerti!" lanjutku ketus sambil menyembunyikan rasa malu  
"ehh yg benar? Terimakasih Vani ! akan ku coba menjaga image ku"jawabnya menyeringai  
"ngomong ngomong kau mau kemana…?" Lanjutnya pdaku  
"aku mau beli es krim … kau mau ikut?" jawabku rada rada ragu menanyakan hal itu  
"yap aku mau … tapi teraktir ya !" jawabnya sambil menyeringai  
"ughhh dasar… gini aja yg sampai duluan di toko es krim yg bakal di teraktir" tantangku padanya  
"Ayo siapa takut !"jawabnya

Yap lalu kami berlari ketoko eskrim secepat cepatnya. Ini adalah … teman pertamaku. Aku tidak yakin apa bisa berteman denganyg lainnya.

.

.

.

~another side~  
X:"kerja bagus Vani ! dekati dia lalu ambil benda yg kau inginkan itu !"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arwah sang author 1: "maaf kalau jelek atau tidak di mengerti TTATT ini fic pertamaku"  
Arwah Author 2: "maaf ya kalau banyak typo dan hal hal yg tidak di mengerti karena author yg bikin juga nggak ngerti bikinnya gimana rasanya ga simetris banget deh !" *arwah author 2 di tembak ama Death the kid (padahal udah mati ditembak lagi).

Roxas: "udah ahh dari pada dengerin para arwah yg mau diusir ini aku tutp aja ! assallammu allaikum!"


	4. Chapter 3

**.:: Warning ::.  
**maaf tadinya sih chap 3 mau di buat tapi karena halangan lampu pas lagi ngerjain, 2. Banyak tugas, 3. Main game ga berhenti berhenti akhirnya aku patah semangat ngelanjutin tapi sekarang lanjutin lagi deh… (mana auth 2 so sibuk banget lagi)

Disini aga ada Y*oi

**.::This is Begin::.**

Vani: "haduhh… kau itu lari atau ngeboost sih meni cepet amat !" keluhnya

Ven: "ehehehe… itu namanya Jurus kaki seribu" seringainya "nah sekarang ayo beliin aku eskrim !" tagishnya ala Debt collector

Van: "iye iye sabar … tunggu disini !"

Ven: "van aku rasa Melon, abis itu jangan lupa beliin soda ukuruan XXX JUMBO ya, abis itu kentangnya 4 porsi jangan lupa ama saosnya ya !, trus wafflenya 5, dangonya 13 tusuk, takoyakinya isi 10, ama bakpau juga boleh… oh iya nanti abis beli itu kamu ke kedai mbok Larxene beliin Tahu ama nasi bungkus!"

Van: "EHHHH… Bujug dahhhh… Lu laper apa doyan?"

Ven: "dua duanya hehehehe, sekalian aku lagi Boke jadi tahu ama nasi bungkusnya buat sarapan Pagi, abisnya Roxas pelit sih !"

Van: "…" –dalam hati- ("gilee… gw ngasih makan orang apa kebo tuh nyampe segitu")

Selang beberapa menit vani pun kembali dengan membawa ehemehem "Pesanan" jumbo milik Ven

Ven: "wehhh makasih ya van ! aku aja nggak pernah di traktir Roxas Huweeeee …" nangis sambil ngunyah kentang

Vam: "…" –Bisik bisik ke author 1- "ehhh gw boleh ganti peran nggak ama Sora?" Author 1: "kga boleh ! gw tau lu ama dia 11 12 tapi klo sora angkuh jadi kga enak udah lah rugi dikit gapapa!" #author kepalanya di tancepin keyblade

Vani: "apanya yang dikit Oneng!"

Ven: "kamu kenapai van?"

Van: "ehh itu tadi author keselek bis gandeng jadi tadi aku minumin Aut*n … ehehehe" seringai nisata ala vani pun dikeluarkan –dalam hati- ("untung ven budi…")

Ven: "owhh… wah berarti nafsu makan auth 1 banyak dong ! nyampe bus gandeng aja dimakan!"

Van: "i…i..itu …"

Yak karena ven makanya ga bener dan otak si vani juga lagi ga bener gara gara cerita gak bener bener, dan ternyata sodara sodara sekalian Ven makan eskrim tapi eskrimnya malah belopatan kemulutnya

Ven: "aduh jadi belepotan!" sambil mengambil tisu untuk mengelap ke mulutnya

yak… sayang sekali Ven malah membersihkan mulutnya sendirian

Vani: "makanya makan yang bener!" sambil mengelap mulut Ven

namun di halau oleh vani ia mengayunkan tangannya dan … GOLLLLL vani berhasil membersihakan mulut ven Bak orang lagi pacaran

Van: "BACOTTTTT !" nyumpelin handuk ke mulut author

Ven: "ehehehe… maaf jadi banyak merepotkanmu, wajarlah aku bukan orang bangsawan seperti mu yang makan dan tata cara apapun dengan elegant … aku kan urakan … jadi maaf ya!"

Tiba-tiba vani langsung mukul meja yang langsung membuat Ven tersedak pas lagi makan Bakpau …  
dan akhirnya sebelum ia marah marah vani membantu Ven dulu dari kesedknya… (Auth 1: "sabar ya Van lu mau marah marah jadi di pause dulu!")

Ven: "uhuk uhuk …kamu kenapa sih Van ! tadi kalo aku mati gimana? Nanti roxas siapa yang jaga abis itu siapa yang bakalan abisin tuh makanan, aku juga punya cita cita yang belum terwujud yaitu jadi seorang hokage ! #PLAKKKK# maksudku jadi King Harem #dor dor dor# ehhh salah lagi … aku lupa dialognya wahai author QAQ!"

(Auth 1: itu loh menguasai pekopon ! #PLAKKKKK# ma…maksudku jadi orang yang sukses supaya bisa makan enak !")

Ven: "nahhh itu dia ! coba lu bayangi kalo gw mati sekarang lu ga sedih Apha?"

Van: "nggak... itu sih masalah lo… derita lo juga bukan urusan gw ! tohhh gw nanti ga ada saingan kalo lu mati !"

Alhasil ven jadi pundung sambil mainin pup anjing setelah mendengar kalimat Van yang Nusuk kaya tusuk sate di hati Ven, yak akhirnya Ven ngeluarin jurus andalannya yang bahkan author sendiri ga bisa ngalahin jurus andalah Ven bahkan ampe sujud sujud yaitu ngeluarin Puppy Eyes yang serentak membuat Vani _bochor bochor_ di idungnya

Van: "makanya dengerin dulu ! jangan suka ngebanding dirimu sendiri dengan orang lain bahkan sampai merendahkan dirimu sendiri ! aku ga suka kamu membandingkan ku dengan mu, ya ! aku mungkin keturunan bangsawan tapi kita itu sama aja ! pada dasarnya kita tinggal di tempat yang sama yaitu bumi trus kita juga menghirup udara yang sama lalu apa bedanya ?"

Ven: "Vani… aku baru tahu …ternyata kamu ini… Keceh ! #PLAKKKK# maksudku … Bijak !"

(auth 1: "kadang kadang …!" auth 1 di bacok vani )

Van: "yaudah sekarang kamu abisin makanan mu abis itu kita tancep gas ke academy dan ngerjain PR bareng … ehh tunggu ga jadi deh… (baru keinget kalo roxas benci ama dirinya)"

Ven: "knp kok ga jadi? Ohh jadi kamu takut ama roxas ! bwahahahahaha … masa anak jagoan andalan Xehanort takut ama Roxas ! aku kasih tau kamu kasih aja dia cicak nati juga ngibrid sendiri !"

-Mean while di rumah Xion-  
Roxas dan namine sedang makan ice cream

Rox: "hatchiiiiii… aduh…"

Xion: "kamu gpp kan?"

Rox : "klo kata neneku seorang pelaut (?) ini pasti ada yg bicariin aku !"

Lea: "ahhh udahh ga usah di pikirin ! yang penting sekarang kamu buat ice cream kamu rox udah ternodai itu !"

-Back to vani and ven-

Van: "kamu itu jadi kakak kok buka buka aib adik sendiri … ya sudah lah gpp nanti kucoba kalo dia dateng"

Ven: "gpp dong kejam dikit … toh… dia juga kadang kadang kejam ama aku!"

Van: "… kamu itu anaknya lugu… tapI kadang bikin Sakurata ya tetep aja kamu itu nyenengin ! itu yang aku suka dari kamu !" senyumnya

Senyumanya indah Vani membuat Ven serontak ngeBlush dan langsung salting dan mengalih kan pembicaraan

Ven: "udahhh ahhhh lebih baik kita pulang ! nanti kelarutan abis itu PRnya nggak di kerjain nanti gurunya marah ! kita di hokum deh !"

Van: "ya udah!"

Ven: "eitsssss tunggu kita pulang naik apa? Masa jalan kaki jauh tau !"

Van: "naik itu …" nunjuk tukang odong odong yg barusan lewat

Ven: "…" Pundung lagi

Van: "nggak kok kita naik Mobil Jelek ku, maaf ya kalo jelek !"

Ven: "emang mobil mu apaan ?"

Van: "mobil Ferrari"

Ven: "…" diem di tempat sambil mikir "itu mobil jelek apa jelek"

Pada akhirnya mereka pulang bersama naik Mobil "jeleknya" vanitas dan saat di mobil Ven ga henti hentinya teriak teriakan GaJe (biasalah nggak pernah naik mobil mewah)

Yakkkk segini dulu untuk Cerita di chap 3 ini maaf kan kalau jelek atau GaJe karena kali ini auth 1 ngetik sendiri karena auth 2 -nya malah keseruan main tekken 5 (_ _)a


End file.
